Un regard sauveur
by okeo
Summary: Après la bataille de Marineford, le colonel Smoker décide de faire escale pour s'entraîner lui et Tashigi avant le nouveau monde, et va faire une rencontre qui changer sa vie... SmokerxOC, pas de lemon ! OS


ma première fanfic publiée, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez surtout pas (surtout pas hein) à mettre des reviews !

Smoker et Tashigi ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maitre Oda, tous les autres sont de moi!

Après les événements d'Enies Lobby, le colonel Smoker prit la décision d'accoster l'île de Kita, et d'y séjourner plusieurs semaines afin d'entraîner Tashigi avant d'entamer une succession de missions qui leur permettrait de monter en grade. Installés depuis maintenant quelques jours à la base militaire locale, Smoker laissa Tashigi pour arpenter les rues, surveillant le moindre mouvement pirate. Alors qu'il descendait la rue principale menant jusqu'au port, un homme se dressa sur son chemin à une dizaine de mètres devant lui, et braqua une arme à feu sur lui. Le marine ne prit même pas la peine de sortir son jutte et s'élança sur les pavés pour affronter l'homme qui tira une fois. Smoker s'immobilisa net alors que la balle qui aurait dû traverser son corps enfumé se logea en dessous son épaule gauche, provocant une violente douleur qui le fit vaciller. Réalisant que la balle traîtresse était en granit marin le marine jura et tomba à genoux sur les pavés, vidé de son énergie. Le tireur s'approcha lentement et s'arrêta devant lui avant de tendre à nouveau le bras pour viser la tête de Smoker, prêt à l'achever.

-je dois dire que je m'attendais à plus coriace... adieu colonel...

Incapable de se relever, mais refusant quand même de tomber à terre, l'enfumé cracha une bonne bouffée de fumée, comprenant que ces cigares étaient les derniers. Cependant le tireur n'eût pas le temps d'achever Smoker qu'un poing surgi de nul part le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Les quelques passants partirent en courant et en criant, fuyant la nouvelle zone de combat. Le tireur se redressa pour regarder la personne qui venait de le frapper, la tête endolorie par le choc contre les pavés. La personne qui lui faisait face était une femme brune, aux longs cheveux bouclés, un regard de tueur. Il n'eût pas le temps de réagir qu'il reçut un nouveau coup de poing d'une puissance surhumaine au niveau du sternum, qui l'écrasa contre le sol, explosant ses côtes ainsi que les pavés en dessous. Il ne l'avait même pas vu bouger... Smoker qui était toujours à genoux ne put tenir plus longtemps et se laissa tomber en avant, son corps ne pouvant plus le porter. L'inconnue qui venait de lui sauver la vie s'écarta du tireur maintenant inconscient pour se précipiter vers Smoker. À genoux à côté de lui, l'inconnue le retourna sur le dos pour regarder son épaule, et fit tout de suite pression sur la blessure avec un tissu pour arrêter l'hémorragie qui avait déjà teinter de rouge une bonne partie de la veste blanche de l'enfumé. Smoker poussa un gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle appuyait de toutes ses forces contre sa blessure, la balle toujours logée dans son corps. L'inconnue releva la tête pour interpeller les passants qui s'approchaient prudemment, et leur ordonna d'aller chercher un médecin. Elle plaça un vêtement sous la tête de Smoker, avant de poser sa main dans son cou pour vérifier son pouls. Malgré son état de choc qui rendait sa vue trouble et ses oreilles sourdes, son regard s'ancra dans les yeux bleus océan de la silhouette féminine qui se penchait sur lui, et commença à lui parler. Persuadé qu'il allait mourir, il n'essayait même pas de lutter, sentant la vie le quitter peu à peu. Il la regardait lui parler, immobile, et ne pouvait que lire sur ses lèvres pour la comprendre, toujours en état de choc.

-écoute-moi bien Smoker, toi qui dit vivre pour la justice, si tu meurs ici je ne te pardonnerais jamais cette injustice, tu m'entends ? Alors vis !

Smoker qui comprit ses mots s'y raccrocha, et résista à l'envie de fermer les yeux, la fatigue l'envahissant peu à peu. Refusant maintenant de mourir, il la regardait droit dans les yeux, se rattachant à cette vision pour survivre. Alors que sa respiration ralentissait, il puisa dans ses dernières forces et leva son bras droit pour toucher le visage de l'inconnue, qui l'aida en tenant sa main tremblante contre sa joue. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau le réchauffer un peu, alors que le froid envahissait son corps, l'éloignant de cette inconnue qui essayait de lui sauver la vie. Smoker aperçut une autre silhouette floue se pencher au dessus de lui, avant de perdre finalement connaissance. 

Allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, Smoker se réveilla et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Réalisant qu'il était à l'hôpital, il se redressa brusquement, ce qui provoqua une faible douleur à son épaule, lui rappelant sa péripétie. Posant sa main droite sur sa blessure, maintenant refermée et pansée, il essaya de réorganiser ses souvenirs, un peu brouillons étant donné son état. Repensant au tireur et à l'inconnue, une voix familière sur sa gauche le fit tourner la tête alors qu'il se demandait si cette femme n'avait été qu'une hallucination.

-vous devriez vous rallonger mon colonel, votre blessure n'est pas encore cicatrisée...

Tashigi qui était assise sur une chaise juste à côté de son lit le regardait, à la fois inquiète de le voir bouger dans son état, et hésitante à le contrarier.

-qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? Grogna-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, l'esprit embrouillé par la morphine administrée.

-vous... on vous a tiré dessus avec une balle en granit marin, et vous avez failli mourir...

-... et le tireur ?

-vous l'avez salement amoché, apparemment les médecins ne savent pas encore s'il va survivre, il est dans le coma... encore une personne qu'on a payé pour avoir votre tête...

-ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait réglé son compte... c'était cette femme...

Perplexe, Tashigi le regarda un moment avant de se souvenir :

-... votre médecin m'a raconté que les urgentistes qui vous ont amené étaient accompagnés d'une femme. Il s'est écoulé un moment avant qu'on m'avertisse de votre état, elle est sûrement partie avant que je n'arrive...

Regardant devant lui, Smoker expira profondément, le visage impassible. Si fumer dans les hôpitaux n'était pas interdit, il aurait déjà sortit deux cigares pour calmer ses nerfs. Une voix féminine sur sa gauche l'interpella, le sortant de ses pensées :

-je vois que vous êtes réveillé, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Smoker tourna la tête vers l'infirmière qui venait changer ses bandages, le visage souriant. Le marine la laissa faire et reporta son attention sur Tashigi, toujours silencieuse.

-depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

-... un peu plus d'une semaine, mon colonel.

-qui est le médecin qui m'a soigné ?

-c'est le docteur Tuli, là-bas.

Smoker poussa un grognement et attrapa ses habits, ne laissant pas le temps à l'infirmière de terminer son bandage. Il s'habilla et s'avança vers le médecin que Tashigi avait pointé du doigt : une femme en blouse avec de longs cheveux blonds et lisses, la trentaine. Même s'il sortait tout juste de son coma d'une semaine, difficile de l'arrêter vu sa carrure. Après quelques pas incertains, il interpella la femme médecin qui se retourna et le regarda, énervée de le voir déjà debout.

-retournez dans votre lit, vous n'êtes pas encore apte à...

-la femme qui était là quand je suis arrivé ici, elle a laissé un nom, une adresse ?

La femme médecin le regarda, surprise. Même si ces événements s'étaient déroulés une semaine auparavant, l'arrivée de Smoker à l'hôpital l'avait marqué :

-je me souviens d'elle. Quand les urgentistes sont arrivés ils m'ont raconté qu'elle avait arrêté votre hémorragie. J'ai discuté avec elle de votre état après votre opération, mais elle n'a pas donné de nom, désolée.

Smoker afficha un rictus contrarié, mais le médecin sembla se rappeler de quelque chose :

-si je me souviens bien, c'est elle qui a payé votre opération, ainsi que vos soins médicaux... alors profitez-en et retournez vous reposer !

Tashigi intervint, aussi surprise que Smoker.

-pourtant la Marine prend tout en charge d'habitude, non ?

-c'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais elle a insisté... je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

-vous seriez capable de faire une description de son visage ?

-c'était il y a une semaine, j'en suis incapable. Je me souviens juste qu'elle était brune, avec de longs cheveux et des yeux bleus. Maintenant retournez à votre lit ou je vous administre un calmant ! 

Son supérieur bloqué à l'hôpital, Tashigi errait donc depuis plusieurs jours maintenant sans savoir comment faire pour aider le colonel, encore moins pour retrouver la mystérieuse femme qui l'avait sauvé. Déambulant dans les rues de la ville à la recherche d'un miracle, le ventre de Tashigi cria famine, lui indiquant qu'il était midi. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la sabreuse qui s'avança dans les rues en direction du centre ville. Tous les midis depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Kita avec son supérieur, Tashigi avait pris l'habitude d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant en centre ville, et s'était liée d'amitié avec les gérants. Arrivée devant le restaurant, elle entra. Le restaurant était assez grand pour gérer le flux de clients, et un étage accessible par escalier avait été aménagé depuis quelques mois. Comme tous les jours à midi, les clients arrivaient pour déjeuner. Beaucoup étaient des habitués qui connaissaient et appréciaient l'excellence des plats préparés par le cuistot, Yomo. Passés les tables de restauration, un bar se tenait face à l'entrée, où une jeune femme servait les clients et prenait quelques commandes. Sur le côté, une ouverture permettait aux cuisines de donner directement les plats aux serveuses qui s'affairaient à servir les clients avec efficacité et hospitalité. On pouvait donc apercevoir Yomo, un homme plutôt rond, moustachu et brun d'une cinquantaine d'année, et Yuki, une jeune trentenaire blonde qui attachait toujours ses longs cheveux pour cuisiner. Les cuistots préparaient les plats en cuisine à un rythme effréné : midi avait sonné. Les deux serveuses saluèrent Tashigi qui se dirigea vers le bar et s'installa, avant de regarder la carte.

-tiens tiens, on s'apprête à oser un autre plat ?

Tashigi releva la tête de son menu pour regarder la jeune femme qui lui faisait face : Luckie, une jeune femme d'environ trente ans portait des cheveux courts style punk de couleur bleu clair et arborait le plus souvent un grand sourire amical. La sabreuse rit doucement devant sa remarque :

-Impossible, la spécialité de Yomo est un vrai délice, je ne peux pas résister !

Avant même que Luckie ait le temps de se retourner, Yomo qui l'avait entendu sortit en courant des cuisines pour lui donner son plat, ayant anticipé sa commande.

-voilà pour le sergent, bon appétit !

Tashigi était devenue sa cliente préférée, puisqu'elle commandait toujours sa spécialité, qu'il adorait préparer. Tashigi afficha un grand sourire et le remercia avant de d'entamer son plat, affamée.

-alors sergent, comment se porte votre supérieur, toujours à l'hôpital ?

-il sort demain, malgré l'avis des médecins...

Luckie affiche un sourire amusé.

-vous devriez l'amener ici, un de ces jours, qu'il découvre un peu les spécialités de la ville.

-j'y penserais... au fait, Kaili n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

-elle était de service cette nuit : elle a servi un pirate à 400 millions de Berrys qui voulait foutre le bordel dans le restaurant. Elle lui a donc réglé son compte puis l'a remis à la Marine pour empocher la prime. En voyant l'argent de la prime, la vieille Jim lui a donné sa journée...

Tashigi la regarda, perplexe.

-4... 400 millions de Berrys ? À elle seule ?

Luckie éclata de rire devant une Tashigi complètement atterrée :

-c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de la voir combattre... pour te donner une idée, un seul coup a suffit, le pauvre homme ne faisait pas le poids.

La sabreuse termina tranquillement son repas et paya, avant de retourner à la base.

Smoker sortit de l'hôpital le lendemain, malgré le refus de son médecin qui tenta de le retenir, en vain. Après autant de jours sans fumer et sans sortir, le colonel n'allait pas tarder à péter les plombs ! Tashigi lui proposa donc d'aller manger dans son restaurant favori, pour lui changer les idées. L'enfumé refusa d'abord en grognant, puis accepta en réalisant qu'il avait envie de se changer les idées et surtout, d'un vrai repas. Arrivés au restaurant peu après 13h, les deux marines entrèrent pour aller s'installer au bar alors que la plupart des clients étaient déjà partis, rendant le restaurant plus calme. La vieille Jim semblait absente, et Luckie était à l'autre bout du bar, servant d'autres clients et discutant à quelques mètres d'eux alors que Tashigi avait reconnu de dos Kaili qui préparait tranquillement les boissons commandées. Voyant que sa collègue ne s'était pas aperçue de l'arrivée de nouveaux clients, Luckie lui lança un torchon en pleine figure pour la faire réagir. L'interpellée tourna la tête d'un air surpris vers sa collègue qui lui fit signe de se retourner. La jeune femme pivota et manqua de renverser son plateau plein en voyant Smoker qui la reconnut tout de suite. Comment oublier ces yeux bleus océan qui l'avaient maintenu en vie... une fois la surprise passée, Kaili afficha un grand sourire gêné :

-veuillez m'excuser, je suis à vous tout de suite !

La jeune femme donna les boissons à Luckie qui les distribua, avant de jeter son torchon sur son épaule pour se retourner vers Tashigi :

-Sergent Tashigi ! Comme d'habitude je suppose ?

La sabreuse afficha un large sourire et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Kaili se tourna alors vers Smoker qui ne la quittait pas des yeux :

-... vous prendrez quelque chose ?

-la même chose...

Kaili se retourna et passa commande auprès de Yomo qui poussa un cri de joie en se mettant à la tâche. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le cuistot lui remit les deux plats qu'elle donna aux marines. Smoker l'interpella avant qu'elle ne retourne à ses boissons :

-merci... de m'avoir sauvé.

Tashigi le regarda avec de grands yeux, atterrée. Smoker qui remerciait quelqu'un, c'était rare...

-... remerciez plutôt les médecins, ce sont eux qui...

-... c'est vous qui avez arrêté l'hémorragie, bien avant que les secours n'arrivent.

Kaili resta silencieuse, ne sachant que répondre.

-... c'est ce qu'ils vous ont dit ?

-... c'est ce dont je me souviens.

Kaili le regarda d'un air inquiet, se demandant de quoi d'autre il pouvait bien se souvenir. Impossible qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'elle lui avait dit... si ? Elle hésita un moment avant de s'accouder au bar devant le marine pour poser la question dont elle craignait la réponse :

-et... hm... de quoi d'autre vous... vous vous souvenez ?

Smoker qui la regardait toujours droit dans les yeux inspira profondément avant de se pencher lentement pour tendre la main et la poser sur la joue de la jeune femme qui ne put retenir un rougissement. La vieille Jim qui venait de sortir de la réserve passa derrière elle et lui asséna un coup de carafe qui brisa la bulle intime dans laquelle Smoker venait de l'emprisonner.

-on ne drague pas pendant le service, jeune fille !

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur sa tête douloureuse en grimaçant, et retourna à ses verres alors que la vieille posait la carafe très cabossée sur le bar. Tashigi qui avait assisté à la scène avait senti sa mâchoire se décrocher pour toucher le sol, croyant halluciner en voyant le comportement de son supérieur. La vieille Jim se tourna vers Smoker :

-ah ! Alors c'est vous le colonel Smoker ! Enchantée, je suis Jim, je gère ce restaurant ! Vous êtes sorti de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

Smoker acquiesça d'un signe de tête, obtenant un large sourire de la part de la vieille :

-alors dans ce cas vos deux repas sont offerts par la maison, pour fêter votre remise sur pied !

Tashigi remercia la vieille Jim qui interpella Kaili :

-ce sont tes derniers clients pour la journée, je te laisse ton après-midi !

-... c'est à cause de la prime que tu es aussi gentille ?

La vieille Jim lui asséna un nouveau coup de carafe sortie d'on ne sait où, avant de partir en ronchonnant à l'autre bout du bar pour servir un client. Luckie éclata de rire devant la scène alors que Tashigi se rappelait l'histoire de la prime, et fit le lien avec celle du tireur avant d'interpeller Kaili qui se frottait la tête :

-au fait Kaili, Luckie m'a raconté l'histoire du pirate à 400 millions de Berrys... vous l'avez vraiment eu en un coup ?

Kaili la regarda, amusée.

-ce n'était pas difficile, c'était un possesseur du fruit du démon : du granit marin et l'affaire est réglée ! Pour le reste c'est juste une question de rapidité...

Smoker se rappela de l'avoir vu disparaître sous ses yeux quand elle avait affronté le tireur.

-vous maîtrisez l'une des six techniques, n'est-ce-pas ?

-en effet, le...

-Soru.

Voyant son supérieur terminer la phrase de Kaili, Tashigi s'appuya sur le bar :

-vous accepteriez de m'apprendre le Soru ?

Kaili regarda Tashigi, surprise :

-... vous voulez apprendre le Soru ?!

-j'aimerais vous engager comme professeur.

La vieille Jim qui repassait par là et avait écouté la conversation asséna un coup de carafe à Kaili pour intervenir.

-aucune chance que tu quittes ce restaurant ! Je me fais vieille, et j'ai besoin de toi pour les basses besognes !

Kaili se tourna vers la vieille Jim en se frottant la tête, amusée :

-tu insinues que je suis indispensable ?

Un nouveau coup de carafe retentit, et Kaili se tourna vers Tashigi qui la regardait, inquiète de la voir se prendre autant de coups de carafe :

-ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est affectif...

La sabreuse hocha la tête, mais ne se démonta pas :

-je vous paierais, ne vous inquiétez pas !

-oh non, c'est inutile ! Je peux le faire grat...

La carafe complètement déformée s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur sa tête, lui faisant automatiquement rectifier sa phrase :

-... avec un bon salaire, ça devrait aller...

Tashigi continua son repas, triomphante. La vieille Jim retourna à son bar en grognant, et Kaili proposa trois heures par jour pour l'entraîner, en fin d'après-midi. Après avoir terminé leur repas, Tashigi remercia Yomo et repartit avec Smoker, qui regarda une dernière fois Kaili avant de sortir. 

Les journées de Kaili devinrent plus chargées : de service le mâtin, à la bibliothèque l'après-midi, en entraînement avec Tashigi le soir, et une fois sur deux en service de nuit en tant que barman quand le restaurant devenait une ''taverne'' pour faire un maximum de bénéfices. Tous les jours la jeune femme se rendait à la base pour enseigner à Tashigi la technique du Soru, la sabreuse s'améliorant à chaque séance malgré la difficulté de la tâche. Et tous les jours elle croisait Smoker qui assistait à l'entraînement de son sergent sans jamais intervenir... Après deux semaines de séance Kaili avoua à Tashigi ses préférences pour les combats à l'épée, tout comme elle, et le sergent lui proposa de s'entraîner avec elle pour progresser. Kaili accepta et Tashigi se rendit vite compte que le niveau de la serveuse dépassait largement le sien, ce qui l'encouragea encore plus à continuer, Kaili étant la preuve vivante qu'une femme pouvait posséder une vraie puissance combat. Une autre semaine s'écoula, et Kaili se rendit comme chaque après-midi à la bibliothèque pour aider madame Dore à s'occuper des tâches physiques contre un petit salaire : ranger les livres, faire le ménage, faire des réparations... aujourd'hui la jeune femme s'occupa à ranger des livres qui traînaient dans la réserve dans les étagères de la bibliothèque disposées de manière à créer des couloirs de livres. La jeune femme remarqua que l'étagère en bois qui faisait l'angle avec celle qu'elle rangeait possédait un pied rongé par les mites, et décida de s'en occuper plus tard. Debout sur un tabouret, elle rangea un à un la pile de vieux livres, concentrée sur sa tâche.

-je vois que vous avez des journées très chargées...

Kaili sursauta et manqua de faire tomber tous les livres, puis se retourna et regarda Smoker qui se tenait juste à côté. Elle était tellement habituée à ne croiser personne ici qu'elle ne l'avait pas même entendu arriver...

-je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-... j'aimerais parler de ce qu'il s'est passé... il y a une semaine.

Smoker s'avança puis prit quelques livres pour l'aider à ranger alors qu'elle retournait à sa tâche.

-... je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi on pourrait parler, vous avez été blessé, je vous ai aidé, les urgentistes sont arrivés et vous ont emmené...

-je pensais plutôt à ce que vous m'avez dit avant que je ne perde connaissance...

Le cœur de Kaili manqua un battement alors que la jeune femme s'étirait de tout son long en tendant le bras pour poser un livre à sa place sans y parvenir.

-je... ne pensais pas que vous alliez vous en souvenir... j...

S'étirant toujours pour tenter de poser le livre sur le haut de l'étagère, Kaili perdit brusquement l'équilibre et tomba sur Smoker qui tomba aussi en arrière. À califourchon sur lui, Kaili se redressa en rougissant et en s'excusant, sans réaliser que Smoker rougissait lui aussi, le visage à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Kaili n'eût pas le temps de se relever que le pied abîmé de l'étagère qu'elle prévoyait de réparer décida que le moment était parfait pour casser. Un craquement retentit, et l'étagère bascula en avant. La jeune femme à moitié redressée tendit les bras pour retenir l'étagère, maintenant trop penchée pour retenir les livres qui glissèrent. En une seconde Smoker enfuma le haut de son corps et entoura Kaili pour la protéger de la chute des livres, que l'on pouvait comparer niveau taille et poids, à des grimoires. Les livres rebondirent mollement sur l'épaisse fumée semblable à un nuage cotonneux, et tombèrent au sol. Une fois l'avalanche terminée, Smoker se matérialisa autour de la jeun femme : maintenant redressé il la serrait contre elle en l'entourant de son bras droit, et avait protégé sa tête en la ramenant sur son épaule avec sa main. Malgré le poids de l'étagère, Kaili la retenait sans difficulté, mais était incapable par contre de bouger au risque de lâcher prise, ce fut donc Smoker qui se recula pour la regarder. Leur visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Kaili éclata de rire.

-on dirait que je vous ai encore sauvé la vie colonel...

-... cette fois, j'ai remboursé ma dette...

Kaili se remit à rire doucement, rire que Smoker coupa par un baiser qui la surprit tellement qu'elle manqua de lâcher prise. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle lui rendit finalement son baiser. Toujours cambrée pour porter l'étagère, elle était en appui sur ses genoux alors que le tissu de son pantalon commençait à la faire glisser en arrière, la faisant peu à peu perdre équilibre, au risque de ne plus pouvoir retenir l'étagère. Smoker s'en rendit compte et sans couper le baiser attrapa ses jambes avant de les ramener vers lui pour lui proposer une position plus confortable. Le sort s'acharna pour enchaîner les timings parfaits, si bien que la vieille gérante de la bibliothèque, qui avait entendu l'avalanche de livres juste avant arriva à ce moment précis. Heureusement pour eux, l'âge l'avait forcé à porter des lunettes qui ne l'aidaient pas vraiment.

-mon dieu, elle est coincée sous l'étagère, il faut appeler les secours vite !

Kaili coupa le baiser pour répondre à la vieille gérante en souriant :

-tout va bien, madame Dore, je vais bien !

La vieille dame poussa un soupir de soulagement :

-vous m'avez fait peur, j'ai bien cru que c'en était fini !

Smoker se releva et souleva l'étagère pour permettre à Kaili de se relever, avant de reposer l'étagère sur le sol jonché de livres.

-je suis vraiment désolée, je vais ranger tous ces livres avant la fin de la journée, je vous le promets...

-ne vous inquiétez pas pour les livres jeune fille, l'important c'est que vous alliez bien !

N'ayant même pas remarqué l'imposante présence de Smoker, la vieille dame repartit à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Une fois partie, Kaili perdit son sourire et prit un air soucieux, une lueur étrange dans le regard qui n'échappa à Smoker, qui s'approcha.

-ça n'aurait pas dû arriver... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sa min sur son épaule, il s'arrêta dans son geste, réalisant que la lueur dans ses yeux était en fait du remord. Kaili soupira et posa sa main sur son front, la tête baissée.

-merde...

Elle releva la tête et s'avança vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque, sans un regard vers Smoker qui resta un moment immobile, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Ne trouvant pas de réponse, il poussa finalement un grognement frustré, sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque et alluma deux cigares avant de se diriger vers la base. Elle ne lui aurait pas rendu son baiser si elle n'avait pas voulu de lui, alors pourquoi ?! Smoker arriva à la base et croisa Tashigi qui reconnut tout de suite sa tête des mauvais jours à la veine sur son front bien visible. L'enfumé s'enferma dans son bureau et commença à fumer cigare sur cigare sans ouvrir la fenêtre... il faut dire que cette femme avait le chic pour le faire tourner en bourrique ! Peu de temps après, Kaili appela Tashigi pour annuler la séance de ce soir, exceptionnellement. Frustrée, Tashigi alla s'entraîner seule pour cette fois. 

Cette nuit-là, Smoker repassa la scène de la bibliothèque un millier de fois dans sa tête, persuadé qu'un détail lui avait échappé... Incapable de dormir, il se leva au beau milieu de la nuit et s'habilla avant de sortir de la base, et se dirigea vers le restaurant, espérant y trouver Kaili, ainsi que des réponses. Il ne trouva que Yuki qui était de service cette nuit, qui lui annonça que Kaili était sortie Prendre l'air. Il repartit donc et erra dans la ville nocturne, où seuls la lumière et le bruit des bars animaient désormais les rues. Arpentant les rues de la ville, le marine arriva dans les hauteurs de la ville et aperçut Kaili, assise sur un muret qui donnait une vue plongeante sur la ville et le port. Smoker s'approcha pour l'interpeller mais vit Luckie sortir d'une rue juste devant lui, et se diriger vers Kaili sans l'avoir remarqué. Préférant parler seul à Kaili, le marine s'arrêta et se cacha donc derrière le bâtiment situé à quelques mètres du muret et des deux femmes pour attendre que Luckie parte. Luckie s'assit à côté de Kaili, qui faisait du rock balancing pour se changer les idées.

-encore en train d'empiler de la caillasse... c'est devenu une habitude.

-ça m'évite de penser à toute cette merde... qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-j'ai vu ta tête quand t'es revenue de la bibliothèque, et tu n'es pas allé entraîner Tashigi, alors je t'ai suivi...

Kaili soupira alors que son empilement venait de s'écrouler.

-... tu veux en parler ?

La jeune femme laissa planer un silence avant de se résigner :

-j'ai fait une énorme connerie.

-... si c'est une question d'argent, tu sais qu'on peut tous...

-le colonel Smoker m'a embrassé, et je... je lui ai rendu son baiser.

Luckie la regarda un instant, puis soupira, comprenant maintenant d'où venait le problème.

-... je vois... j'admets que psychologiquement, ça doit pas être évident pour toi...

-pourquoi tu crois que j'empile des cailloux à 5h du mâtin ?

-... qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire ?

Kaili se pencha et ramena le sac posé à ses pieds.

-je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne : j'ai acheté un bateau, je partirai donc à l'aube...

-tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, juste parce que tu lui plais !

-il n'a pas besoin d'une criminelle dans sa vie...

-C'était i ans, tu as changé depuis !

-comment tu crois qu'il va réagir quand il apprendra que j'ai une prime de 600 millions de Berrys sur ma tête ? Et ce pour des crimes que j'ai réellement commis!

Smoker qui d'où il était pouvait tout écouter se figea en entendant la révélation de Kaili. Refusant toujours de se montrer, son visage devint grave, partagé entre son cœur et son devoir.

-je t'interdis d'oublier la raison pour laquelle tu les a commis, ces crimes ! C'est parce que tu étais la seule à savoir te battre qu'ils nous ont pris en otage, et c'est parce que tu étais la seule menace à leur yeux qu'ils t'ont fait chanter... c'est pour sauver nos peaux que tu t'es sacrifiée en te mettant au service de ce pirate, et ce, durant 8 années.

-ça n'excuse en rien mes crimes ! J'ai coulé des navires de guerre, j'ai exterminé des bases et leur habitants, j'ai rayé de la carte des îles entières, tout ça pour satisfaire ses caprices !

-et regarde toi aujourd'hui : tu te bats contre l'injustice, tu protèges cette ville, comme Smoker l'a fait à Loguetown ! Tu l'as toujours admiré, tu ne peux pas le décevoir maintenant en abandonnant tout... en l'abandonnant lui.

-je ne peux pas...

Luckie se pencha et vit des larmes couler sur le visage de Kaili qui était crispée.

-tu as été victime d'une injustice, pourquoi tu refuses de l'accepter, et de continuer à vivre ?

-parce que je ne le mérite pas... je ne me pardonnerais jamais mes crimes... j'aurais mieux fait de me rendre avant de le rencontrer, j'aurais été exécutée, et il ne m'aurait jamais connu... les choses auraient plus simples pour tout le monde...

-mais tu ne l'as pas fait, pourquoi ?

Kaili redressa la tête vers Luckie, surprise.

-comment ça ?

-quand il est mort, on a toutes été libérées, et au lieu de te rendre à la Marine, tu as choisi de commencer une nouvelle vie ici, à Kita : pourquoi ?

Kaili prit un temps avant de répondre, et essuya ses larmes avant de regarder le sol d'un d'air triste.

-je voulais une deuxième chance... pour me prouver à moi-même que je n'étais pas qu'un monstre...

-tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance, et Smoker a prouvé à Alabasta qu'il était en était capable. Alors maintenant c'est à toi de lui laisser une chance.

Kaili esquissa un sourire triste et regarda l'horizon, où le ciel commençait à rosir, annonçant l'aube.

-... je déteste quand tu as raison, tu le sais ?

-... je sais.

Elle se leva et commença à partir avant de s'arrêter et déclara simplement, sans se retourner :

-j'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision...

Kaili regarda l'horizon et murmura une fois que les pas de Luckie s'estompèrent :

-... moi aussi...

Kaili resta assise jusqu'à ce que le tout premier arc ensoleillé à l'horizon vienne éclairer le port, annonçant le début d'une nouvelle journée. La jeune femme soupira et attrapa son sac avant de se lever pour le faire basculer par dessus son épaule. Kaili se retourna et s'immobilisa net en voyant Smoker qui se tenait à quelques mètres à peine devant elle et la regardait en silence, une étrange expression sur le visage.

-tu aurais dû me le dire...

Kaili le regarda un instant avant de détourner le regard dans un soupir :

-je n'avais pas prévu de te le dire... pas plus que je n'avais prévu de tomber amoureuse de toi...

Smoker resta immobile, silencieux.

-... tu vas m'arrêter ?

Lui-même ne savait pas s'il devait l'arrêter, la laisser fuir, ou la serrer dans ses bras pour ne jamais la laisser s'en aller.

-... tu penses que je devrais ?

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait été manipulée, et maintenant qu'elle était perdue, il était incapable de l'arrêter.

-... je ne sais pas... peut-être bien, tout serait pl...

Smoker n'attendit pas qu'elle termine sa phrase et s'avança avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer fort, comme de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Kaili se laissa faire et lui rendit son étreinte, se cramponnant à lui pour ne pas disparaître. Smoker relâcha un peu son étreinte et recula son visage pour l'embrasser. Kaili lui rendit son baiser et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue avant qu'il ne coupe le baiser pour la regarder, sa décision prise :

-... j'ai toujours une dette envers toi, tu as oublié ?

Kaili le regarda d'un air surpris, puis se rappela du jour où elle avait arrêté son hémorragie et lui avait sauvé la vie. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui rendre la pareil, jusqu'à aujourd'hui :

-j'en conclus que tu me laisses un jour d'avance, c'est ça ?

-... disons deux, pour être sûr...

Kaili esquissa un léger sourire que Smoker lui rendit en posant une main sur sa joue :

-je préfère quand tu souris...

Le marine regarda une dernière fois ses yeux colorés du bleu de l'océan pour ne jamais oublier cette couleur qui était toute sa vie, alors que le soleil apparaissait tout juste sur la ligne d'horizon, colorant la mer d'un rose orangé.

-... mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours, quoi qu'il arrive...

-... tu es un idiot de me le laisser.

-... je sais.

Smoker l'embrassa à nouveau, puis la regarda descendre la rue de pavés en direction du port, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Le marine se tourna ensuite vers l'horizon maintenant illuminé par les rayons du soleil, alors qu'un nouveau voyage commençait.


End file.
